Dream Lover
by JMatisse91
Summary: What happens when Christine, a girl from our time, dreams of Erik, a phantom from the past? A lot of love, a lot of smut, and a whole lot of imagination. A Phantom of the Opera OnexShot.


I woke up to the sound of groaning beside me.

My bed sank a little to my left, and I felt what I thought was wind lightly blowing in the direction of my ear. I figured it was my little sister, sleeping in my bed again, perhaps running from reoccurring nightmares.

I opened my eyes to look at the clock on my bedside table. Midnight. I groaned and turned my whole body towards the intruder, ready to shove her off the bed.

Suddenly, I stopped to stare at the shadow. Something wasn't right. The body was too masculine, too large to be my sister's. It unexpectedly moved again and a low groan escaped from its lips. My eyes immediately widened.

That was no girl at all. There was a man in my bed. A man?

A **man**!

I panicked and quickly scrambled off the bed to turn on the desk lamp on my table. I turned back to the shadow and began to make out what my suspicions had been.

Long, athletic legs covered with knee-high boots and black, silky pants dangled off the foot of my small bed. A white, long-sleeved shirt covered his torso and the barest hint of chest hair peeked from the open buttons of his collar. He was muscular.

I grabbed the baseball bat I had hidden underneath my bed, ready to strike if necessary. The bat was in my hand as I crept towards the body. My eyes searched his serene face. Only then did I notice something significant about him, something I had completely missed before.

A single white mask covering the right side of his face.

No. It couldn't be! I was going crazy, delusional. Yes, that was it! I hadn't slept well at all and my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Erik?" I quietly asked myself.

The man began to stir. His eyes slowly opened. My breath caught, and for a second I couldn't breath. I was looking into eyes as bright and gold as the sun.

He slowly sat up and step by step placed his feet on my carpeted floor to stand. He looked about six feet in height, perhaps taller. My eyes widened, breath shook a little, and although my head was telling me to run my legs didn't seem to be listening.

The man smirked and his eyes gleamed, almost like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey. His face was masculine, beautiful. His chin was sturdy, eyebrows thick and defined, and those lips. Oh God those lips. How I wanted to kiss those lips until I couldn't breathe, until the end of the world came.

Absolutely sinful, and he was in _my_ room.

"Hello," he murmured. Shivers quickly traveled up and down my spine.

"H-h-hi," I replied my voice shaking a little. He chuckled, his deep tenor voice beginning a heat deep inside me. Then his eyes quickly landed on my hands.

"Why are you holding such a large staff?" my mouth dried up for a moment, savoring each syllable that left his beautiful lips.

My God he was sexy! Everything about him demanded attention. But why was he in my bed?

"I came in your dreams. Don't you remember?"

It took me a moment to grasp what he had just stated. Then I realized my mistake. I'd spoken my thoughts out loud! My cheeks turned beet red and I was sure my blood pressure had just gone up ten notches.

"I-I'm sorry… sir?" I began, unsure of how to address him.

He chuckled again, eyes twinkling. "Please, call me Erik."

"O-o-okay, E-erik," I repeated, finding it foolish that my voice shook. How many times had I whispered that name out loud? How many times had I repeated it in my mind while in my bed? Hundreds, perhaps thousands.

"You are still holding the staff in your hands. I shall not hurt you, Christine. I promise."

I gasped. The baseball bat slipped through my fingers involuntarily, and my eyes snapped to the mysterious man just a few feet away from me.

He knew my name. How could he know? I hadn't even introduced myself to him.

Erik took a step towards me. I knew I should have moved away from him, but deep down I needed to be touched. I had been aching for some form of physical fulfilment, and not just anyone could make it happen for me.

Twenty-one years old and I hadn't even experienced my first kiss. I learned about sex from the "dirty books" I loved to read. None of my knowledge was from experience.

Yet, here was a devilishly handsome man with a twinkle in his eye and an odd urge to flirt with… me?

Of all the goddamn beautiful women in the world, the powers of time decided to bring the infamous _Phantom_ to **me**.

"H-how are you here? Where did you come from?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

Erik threw his head back and gave a deep, throaty laugh.

"You are just delightful, my dear." He held out a hand towards me. "Come, it is time for your lesson."

"Lesson? What lesson? You never said anything about a-"

"Calm yourself. I shall go slow if that is your wish," he interrupted, slowly moving towards me.

I took a step back for every step forward he took until my back hit the wall. My heart began pounding a little faster, and my breathing hitched. I was sure he could feel fear projecting from every part of my body.

It was fear of him.

He made me nervous, I gave him that. But it wasn't fear for his persona. It was fear of the unknown. This was all new territory for me.

An orgasm was no secret. I had touched myself many times before, often keeping myself from yelling out worried that everyone else in the house could hear my cries.

He was a giant standing in front of me, only inches apart. I had to crane my neck in order to look at him. He dominated every one of my senses: his smell, incense and paint, his body, sturdy and masculine, his eyes, golden and vibrant.

Movement caused my thoughts to stop. Then his breath caressed my lips and I was done for.

His lips covered mine in a gentle but firm kiss. My breath began to quicken as his tongue seductively slid through his lips and licked mine.

I moaned, a low purr in the back of my throat.

Erik took advantage of this fact and deepened the kiss even more, pulling my body closer to his; lips with lips, tongue dancing with tongue, soft curves to hard chest.

It was an unexplainable feeling. I was finally getting a taste of my first kiss with a man who wasn't even real, but I didn't care. He made everything feel good.

My breathing came in faster and I found I couldn't breathe, until I slid my hands up his chest slowly, and gently nudged him backward a little.

"Something wrong," he asked, confusion on his face and his voice carried a little gasp. His breath was quick too.

For some reason that thought made me a little too happy and a giggle escaped my lips.

Erik looked at me with a strange look on his face. I immediately stopped giggling. His eyes were intently glued to mine and I was rooted to the spot.

"Shall we continue?" I found myself saying to my own surprise. His eyes widened briefly. "We just have to be quiet."

Erik shook his head. "Tonight no one will hear us."

Without questioning, I lowered my eyelids which was enough to make him kiss me again.

This time I made sure to slide my hands around his powerful neck, a little moist because of the heat we were both causing. His fingers began running through my hair, caressing my back, sliding down to my bottom and squeezed.

I gave a little squeak which he had no trouble silencing with his own mouth, swallowing the sound. Everything was happening full force after that, but I didn't mind.

It felt right.

His big hands kneaded my bottom, massaging them with his large hands while pulling me towards my bed. The back of my knees hit the side and I tumbled back, taking Erik with me.

I tumbled onto the comfy cushion as he softly landed on top of me, and was shocked at how much of him I could feel. His muscular thighs, strong abdomen, hard chest, and every part that touched me tingled.

A strong awareness swept over me and I didn't know how to control it. To hell with control! I was a woman hungry for my first experience in love making with a man I had fantasized about a thousand times.

I was beginning to get a burning and wet sensation between my legs. My pajama pants suddenly felt too constricting, too suffocating. I wanted them off.

It was as if he could read my mind… or my body.

He moved his leg in between mine and let his knee hitch upward a little until it rested against the most aching part of my body.

I immediately gasped, enjoying the pressure between my legs. Erik continued kissing my lips a few moments more before kissing his way down my throat, licking a trail to the collar of my t-shirt.

I found myself rocking against his knee to cause a much needed friction, to ease the fire burning within me. Erik must have noticed because his knee was rubbing against me, adding to the electric shock my body was undergoing.

"Ohh, Erik," I moaned loudly. He just smirked.

His hands slid down my arms to the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it over my head in one swift movement. My breasts were at once exposed and I suddenly felt self conscious. I shyly averted my gaze from his face to stare at the wall.

There was only silence. He hadn't made a move, neither had I.

Just when I was about to call it quits, his head shot down and began licking the tips of my breasts.

"Oh God. You feel like… silk and… taste like sweet… sweet cherries," he whispered in between licks and grazing my nipples with his teeth. My hands found their way to his silky, raven hair.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hips were in a frenzy, creating a constant up and down movement, aching to extinguish the fire growing rapidly between my legs.

Erik continued his assault on my breasts and my movements became faster. Then Erik sucked hard on the tip of my breast and let it go with a pop. That was my undoing.

"Ohh, Erik. Erik! **ERIK**!" My body convulsed in pleasure and I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to.

Erik's mouth was at my temple, his arms holding my close, soothing my shaken body. When I finally realized what had happened I hid my face in the crook of his neck, unable and unwilling to face him.

I had orgasmed. I had orgasmed with the simple movement of his knee between my legs. He hadn't even touched me between my thighs.

I relaxed against my soft mattress, eyes closed, trying to even my erratic breathing. I couldn't face Erik yet. I was too embarrassed.

He was still hovering over me, leg planted in between my thighs. How humiliating it was.

"Christine?" He pried my arm away from my eyes.

"Hmm?" I answered tentatively.

"Open your eyes."

I did so slowly, worried about what I would find there.

Erik had a small satisfied smirk on his face. He didn't look reproachable at all. Not one single feature of his face indicated disgust or disparagement of me. In fact he looked rather… smug.

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" he asked. That stupid smile was still on his face.

I was a little annoyed at the lack of control he brought to my body just minutes before.

"Perhaps, a little," I replied haughtily, feigning indifference.

He merely chuckled, catching my bluff. "It isn't over yet. I don't intend to end this night without making you completely mine, Christine. Do you understand? _Mine_."

I shivered, letting his words sink into my mind. He began kissing me again, but only my neck. The feeling of his tongue on my throat made me desire him against, making my sex ache.

His hands wandered down to the waistband of my pajama pants, and with one tug he managed to push them down, revealing the commando state I was in.

That was it. I was as naked as the day I was born.

Erik used his knees to spread my legs wider. My face became beet red and the room was spinning once again.

I was just getting used to the cool air of my room against my throbbing sex, when I felt something go in. With a loud squeal my hips shot straight up while my legs closed together. I lifted my head to see Erik's hand cradled in between my thighs.

"Darling, as much as I love the feeling of my hand inside of you, there's work to be finished tonight."

I slowly unclenched my legs and Erik's finger went deeper inside my already drenched sex.

"Oh God" I whispered breathless. Erik was encouraged and slid his finger in and out, then added a second finger. I felt myself stretch a little.

I hissed, throwing my head back into the pillow. "Erik, please. Please, Erik."

"Do you want me, Christine?"

"No," I said irritated, looking at his face. His smug look turned to complete shock at my words. I slightly smiled.

"I _wanted_ you ten minutes ago. Now, I _**need**_you!"

Before I finished saying the words, he pounced over me, kissing me like never before: teeth, tongue, sucking, nipping. I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready.

I immediately pushed against his chest. He lifted his head, a question in his eyes. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted. He immediately understood what I was doing and raised his arms in compliance.

His beautiful torso was hard as rock as I ran my hand against it, then tentatively touched the dusting of hair on his chest.

This man was perfect. No flaws, no imperfections.

He kissed my lips with such vigor, such desperation and I had no choice but to respond to his fervent kisses.

I need him inside me soon. My hands slid to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and struggling to pull them off. He lightly laughs and helps pull them all off.

I pause and look down. The light from the moon is shining into the room and I can clearly see Erik's large cock, hard as a rock, waiting for a touch.

Curiosity go the best of me and I let my hand graze its tip. Erik's breath came in great gasps, and his cock twitched a little. I stopped to look up at his face.

"Erik, I want you in me. **Now**." It was an order and I wouldn't let him ignore it.

With a simple nod, he kisses me again gently laying my head back down on the pillows.

"This will hurt a little, love," he warns before entering me slowly.

It felt a little uncomfortable, but I tried to relax my muscles a little.

"Sorry," he whispers before plunging into my sex.

I let out a little cry, more of surprise than of pain. He was thick and hard inside my wet, hot sex. He let me get accustomed to his cock inside of me before beginning to move.

_In, out, in, out. _

The heat was building within me again. My hips began to move voluntarily with a mind all their own. I let it all go. There was no use holding the feelings back. I was finally one with a man I had fallen in love with years ago.

We were panting, writhing against each other: chest against breasts, his mouth against my ear, his hands gripping my hips with a bruising force. The sensation was becoming unbearable, and my breathing was out of control.

"Oooh, God, Erik! I think- I think-"

"Shh, let it all go, love. Let it all out," he soothed, a hand slipping in between my thighs and placing pressure on my bud.

I lost it.

I yelled his name out one last time into the quiet night, not caring about anything in the world. He thrusted two more times before coming inside of me.

His grip loosened and his head dropped into the crook of my neck. I let my hand run through his hair in a soothing manner.

We fell asleep in that position, without a worry, without a care.

Rays of sunlight came in through my window and caressed my face.

I groggily opened my eyes, squinting because of the brightness of the room. Then suddenly everything from last night came rushing back to me. I threw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed.

I looked all around the room, but to my dismay I was the only one in it. I looked down at my body and noticed all my clothes were intact, save for a few wrinkles here and there.

_What had happened last night? Was it only a dream? Was it real? _

I put my hands on my hips and immediately winced. I lifted my shirt and lowered my pants. What I saw surprised me.

Individual bruises the size of fingers decorated each side of my hips.

"Could it be?" I asked walking towards my mirror and examining the bruises.

After a few seconds, a small light seemed to blind me and I turned back to my bed.

The sunlight was reflecting off of an object placed on my bed, opposite from where I had been sleeping. I walked closer and gasped at what I saw.

A beautiful, red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Beside it an engagement ring laid glittering.

"_Christine." _

A whisper echoed through my bright room.

"_I'll come back soon." _

I slightly nodded, picking the gifts up.

"_I love you." _

A small smile tugged at my lips. I slid the ring on my finger, and replied to my beloved phantom.

"I love you, too."

_A/N: Woohoo! That was an adventure wasn't it?! Shoot! I wish I was in Christine's shoes. This OnexShot was long overdue. I was a little intimidated to write this because, come on, it's two of the greatest lovers ever created! Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I absolutely adored writing it. Don't be afraid of giving me feedback: PM, reviews, favorite, etc. It's very much appreciated! _


End file.
